Bullet
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: “[OneShot SongFinc] POV 02. Tiempo después de la guerra y después de una apasionada relación... Heero se cansa de Duo... ¿Cómo se siente y que decisiones tomará nuestro querido piloto trenzado? [Esto y más en Bullet xD]”


_**Bullet**_

_**Capítulo Único.**_

"_**OneShot SongFinc POV 02. Tiempo después de la guerra y después de una apasionada relación... Heero se cansa de Duo... ¿Cómo se siente y que decisiones tomará nuestro querido piloto trenzado? Esto y mas en Bullet Xd"**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados para aficionados._

_Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi,** si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, está bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD (¿Vieron que siempre uso el mismo Disclaimer? XD)_

_**Este fanfinc esta dedicado a Dark Mousy por su cumpleaños el 25, oie, sé que es medio temprano xD pero no quiero después olvidarme, además, dudo que escriba otro oneshot tan rápido como éste... así que FELIZ CUMPLE!**_

_**Advertencias:** Ninguna (oòU... yo un fanfinc sin lemons? XD wow!) Quizás medio oscuro._

_**Parejas: **02x01 (Como sieeeeeeeeeeeempre XD)_

Comillas: ' '

Diálogos: - -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace cuatro horas que estoy en la misma posición, mirando a la puerta con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas húmedas de tantas lágrimas que las han surcado, pero ellas no dejan de caer a pesar de que yo no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede a mí alrededor. Precisamente hace cuatro horas y media estábamos en medio de una discusión, una fuerte discusión, mayor que todas las anteriores que hemos tenido... y optaste por terminar con todo esto... con absolutamente todo. Justamente hace cuatro horas que estoy llorando, e increíblemente mis ojos parecen no secarse jamás aunque mis sollozos han escapado de mi garganta haciendo de mi llanto, uno muy silencioso.

Quiero... quiero verte... y que me digas que sólo estabas enojado, que todas las cosas que dijiste fueron por impulso y que lo olvidáramos, que continuemos con ésta vida que hemos llevado éste último tiempo. Quiero que me digas que volveremos a estar como antes, que nada de lo que nos dijimos fue verdad. Que me abraces, que me beses, tenerte cerca... probarte como cada noche que pasamos juntos.

Que me digas que aún me amas.

Pero... eso no sucederá.

Sé que volverás a casa tarde o temprano, porque es nuestra casa, porque aquí esta todo lo tuyo, y aquí es a donde todos vendrán a buscarte o te llamaran para informarte de tu trabajo; sé que volverás. Pero no quiero estar aquí para cuando eso suceda, porque estoy conciente que no me mirarás, que no me besarás, que no me hablarás, que no me abrazarás ni que mucho menos me dejaras tocarte...

'Pienso que debería irme y dejarte solo, sí,

Detener éste juego y colgar el teléfono,

y más.

Debería entrar solo en la noche,

entrar en el ciclón

Es como si quisiera romper mis huesos

para superarlo.

Porque si me quedo

soy el segundo de todas maneras...'

No tenía idea de cuantas cosas me ocultabas, ni mucho menos de la cantidad de mentiras que probablemente me has dicho, creí que aún me querías a tu lado. Que tonto fui, todo por quererte, todo por amarte y darte todo de mí... absolutamente todo.

¡Y a pesar de eso!... ¡Y a pesar de cuanto me duele tu traición quiero continuar a tu lado!... Mas sé que eso no debo hacer, sé que no debo pero sin embargo quiero, necesito de ti, necesito tenerte cerca y saber que al menos soy una sombra para ti... pero... pero... pero ya ni como eso me ves. Eh dejado de ser todo lo que era para ti, eh dejado de ser ese a quien extrañas, ese a quien añoras, ese a quien necesitas, para convertirme únicamente en una causa de problemas, enojos, molestias... soy sólo una figura para tu imagen frente a los demás... y a pesar de eso necesito de ti y de tus caricias, besos, miradas y susurros. Soy sólo un accesorio.

Pero dime algo... dime ¿Quién se iría a imaginar que lo que mostrabas como rival no era más que un amor apasionado?... ¿Cómo yo iba a creer que él se convertiría en alguien tan importante para ti?. Siempre se llevaron mal, pésimo, discutían, se peleaban, intentaban mostrarse superior al otro en todo... y aún así, mientras él intentaba humillarte y yo apoyarte te enamoraste de él... ¿Por qué?...

¡Si fui yo quien te mostró los sentimientos!... ¡Si fui yo quien te mostró el placer de una relación!... Si fui yo la primer persona en quien confiaste, el primero a quien besaste, el primero a quien tomaste... ¿Por qué te enamoraste de alguien más?... Si yo jamás hice algo mal, siempre estuve a tu lado, siempre te ayudé cuando lo necesitaste y aunque no me lo demostraras, si fui yo quien siempre te entendió y te consoló todas esas veces durante la guerra... ¿Por qué me traicionaste?...

'...fuego

Como una bala puedes herirme,

tómame, rómpeme

fuego

Como fuego puedes quemarme,

tómame

conviérteme

rómpeme

Como una bala puedes herirme

Como una bala puedes herirme...'

Y ahora duele, duele como no tienes idea... porque no entiendo como fuiste capas, porque no entiendo que todo lo que hice fue en vano y superable. ¿Cómo no me imaginé que te enamorarías tarde o temprano de alguien más?

- Heero... -sollocé con voz cansada recostándome boca abajo en el sofá-... dime que todo fue un sueño, o una mentira...

Habías llegado a casa como a las seis de la tarde luego de una reunión importante con los Preventers, estaban discutiendo la nueva formación de protección para el área 5 de remodelación espacial que estaban haciendo cerca de Marte, tú eres uno de los principales encargados de que todos los habitantes de esa zona específica estén bien y a salvo de cualquier cosa que suceda.

Recuerdo que te la asignaron antes de que yo saliera de Preventers, dijeron que como tú eras uno de los mejores pilotos y debido a tu rango como soldado querían encargarte una de las zonas más alejadas de la tierra para proteger; y tu naturalmente aceptaste, era tu misión. Me iban a asignar una a mí, muy cercana a la tuya, pero antes de que me informaran concretamente del hecho te presentaste y pediste expresamente que me excluyeran del proyecto... y esa noche...

**-------------------- Flash Back --------------------**

- Heero ¿Por qué diablos les dijiste que me sacaran del proyecto?. Estaba muy emocionado con la idea de poder volver al espacio y pilotear alguna nave, ya sabes que esto de la vida en la tierra es bastante aburrida... así al menos tendría algo de acción... -se lamentó quitándose la campera y dejándola en el sofá-

- Duo, retírate de Preventers -fue todo su comentario, cortante y frío-

- ¿Qué! -exclamó volteándose para mirarlo de frente, muy sorprendido-

- Que te retires -repitió enfrentándolo con su mirada indiferente-

- Pero... -parpadeó varias veces-

¿Por qué me pediría aquello?. ¿Para qué quería que renunciara a mi cargo?. Se supone que él sabe a la perfección que lo único lleno de acción que me queda en este mundo es trabajar allí como soldado de asalto e infiltración, entonces... ¿entonces porque me pide que me valla?... Él entiende, al igual que yo, que un humano que fue soldado jamás podrá ser un civil común y corriente... siempre tendrá ese deseo de adrenalina en la sangre, esa necesidad de ver que su vida pende de un hilo, esa tensión controlada mecánicamente, ese enfrentamiento con el enemigo.

- Heero, no te entiendo -concluyó al fin encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo despreocupadamente- tanto tu como yo sabemos que esto es lo único que nos queda, no tenemos familia ni nadie más que nuestros amigos para que lloren nuestra muerte... creo que tu sabes bien -comenzó a caminar hasta el sillón- que si salgo de Preventers entonces me aburriré demasiado, -se tiró en el sofá relajándose- lo que me pides es bastante extraño.

Me quedé sentado jugando con mi cabello sin decir nada más, estaba bastante claro que no abandonaría mi trabajo sin una explicación que me convenciese y era mas obvio que Heero no la tendría, porque no había casi nada sobre éste universo capas de frenar ese impulso de pelea.

Casi nada.

De repente sentí como él se sentaba al lado mío en el sofá, pero no giré a verlo¿para qué voltearía si siempre estaba con su misma mirada y en silencio?. Pero eso fue lo que yo pensé, no lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Luego él me volteó rápida pero fuertemente haciendo que yo me mostrara sorprendido y algo molesto por el acto, pero todo el enojo o molestia que pude haber sentido desapareció cuando le vi a los ojos; algo muy, muy adentro de ese mar azul-cobalto, amenazaba con aparecer aún a pesar de su ceño fruncido, a pesar del enojo que se leía en todo su rostro había algo más. Sus ojos decían algo más.

- Vas a renunciar -ordenó mirándome fijamente-

- Dame una buena razón -repliqué intentando mostrarme relajado y sonriente como siempre- No hay muchas cosas por las que pueda renunciar como soldado, pero adelante, puedes intentar convencerme.

- Te voy a dar una buena razón -afirmó asintiendo y seguidamente me besó-

Fue increíble, demasiado para mí, aún con mis ojos abiertos por la sorpresa del beso él continuaba recorriéndome suave y lentamente con su lengua. Mi corazón y mi boca eran los únicos que sentían en esos momentos porque mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y separado de los sentidos, mis ojos veían sin creer absolutamente nada pero mi boca podía degustar claramente su sabor entre dulce y amargo, una mezcla extraña, pero tal cual como su carácter. Podía sentir su aroma tan particular llenar todos mis sentidos junto con el exquisito sabor de su boca invadiendo la mía, de repente, sus manos abrazándome por la cintura, y entonces cerré mis ojos devolviendo lentamente el beso.

Mi corazón aceleró increíblemente en ese preciso momento.

Aún no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo y únicamente me dejaba llevar por esa enorme sensación de necesidad que extrañamente me había invadido conjuntamente con el sabor de Heero. Debía admitir que él no besaba como me imaginaba, sino que mejor, mucho mejor, siempre soñé con poder probarle... pero... jamás creí que realmente sucedería.

Luego él se aleja, pero yo sigo sin mis sentidos concientes y aún degustando ese exquisito gusto que me ah dejado en los labios, me encanta, realmente me encanta... y no es hasta que le siento darme un beso en la mejilla que reacciono sonrojándome a no más poder. Entonces él me explica al oído, muy suave y bajito haciéndome estremecer:

- No me arriesgaré a perderte. -me da un prolongado beso en el cuello dejándome una marca media rojiza que más tarde noté-... ¿te parece una buena razón?...

**-------------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------------**

Ese día fue él más feliz de mi vida, y al parecer nunca se repetirá nada semejante.

'...Dices que hay muchas cosas pasando

en tu vida

Es muy difícil encontrar tiempo para… mí

Tu dices

'¿Crees en el destino?'

Es así como debió de ser

Te dejaré ir para hacer ver 

Que estoy encima de ti

Porque si me quedo

soy el segundo de todas maneras...'

Hoy, en medio de nuestra pelea, dijiste muchas cosas que me dolieron... pero lo que más me chocó fue el engaño, porque todo lo demás te lo puedo perdonar... incluso el que ya no me quieras, eso no me importa, podría intentar conquistarte... pero si ya amas a alguien más no conviene esforzarme, y menos si él te corresponde.

No debo interferir.

**-------------------- Mini Flash Back --------------------**

- ¡Tawaque!. ¡Hasta cuando entenderás que ya no te soporto!... ¿Por qué te pones tan pesado y molesto¡Mejor será que terminemos esto aquí y dejes de estorbar en mi vida! -explotaste sin medir tus palabras, completamente enojado, y luego añadiste más calmo- No tires más leña al fuego Duo, lo nuestro acabó hace mucho, y mi vida actual no te incluye.

**-------------------- Fin del Mini Flash Back --------------------**

Nunca creí que sería sólo un estorbo para ti pero ya veo que si lo soy, no sé si siempre lo fui pero el punto es que ahora en este presente lo soy y no me soportas… y yo que creí que siempre estaríamos juntos, como siempre me lo dijiste todas esas noches de verano que pasábamos en el parque juntos, bajo algún árbol y abrazados...

Quiero volver el tiempo atrás.

'...fuego

Como una bala puedes herirme,

tómame, rómpeme

fuego

Como fuego puedes quemarme,

tómame

conviérteme

rómpeme

Como una bala puedes herirme...'

Ahora no me queda más que intentar calmarme y pensar fríamente, necesito relajarme y manejar la situación coherentemente sin cometer ningún impulso del que luego me arrepienta... aunque eso es bastante complicado.

Aún recuerdo las palabras de Quatre cuando me llamó por teléfono minutos después de que Heero azotara la puerta del departamento. Decía que intentara ser fuerte, que Heero me explicaría todo con tranquilidad porque todo tenía una razón muy buena, y que no hiciera ninguna locura en medio de mi dolor; yo no comprendí perfectamente a lo que se refería pero...

**-------------------- Mini Flash Back --------------------**

_- ¿Duo?… -la vocecita de Quatre apenada y triste tras el teléfono-_

-... No estoy de humor Q-man... -aclaré en un tono al por demás amargo-

_- ... Duo... yo... quería decirte que si necesitas algo no dudes en venir, sé que estas pasando por un mal momento y... y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo... -_

- Voy a colgar... -anuncié sin ganas de escuchar una palabra más-

_- ¡No Duo!... ¡Yo sé que duele mucho pero no tapes la realidad porque es como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo, no puedes!... Yo sé que es doloroso saber que quien más amas te engañó con otro pero tampoco tienes que dejar que eso te trague para siempre... -_

- ¿En... ga... ñar?... -repetí mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra-

_-... Du... o... -susurró como presintiendo que no era eso-_

- Si... duele mucho... -afirmé siguiéndole el juego, necesitaba saber más, necesitaba saber toda la verdad aunque doliera-... tienes razón... nunca me imaginé que él se enamorara de... -dejé un aire de amargura, más de la que ya tenía-

_- ... Si... Duo... no sé que paso pero dime... ¿Los viste?. ¿O pelearon y te lo dijo?. ¿Qué paso exactamente?... -cuestionó-_

- Yo... los... vi... y... -tragué saliva imaginándome a Heero con alguien más y mis sollozos fueron irreprimibles-

_- Ese idiota, como pudo permitir que encima te llevaras una visión tan fea... te lo pudo haber dicho de mejor manera... no había necesidad de que vieras con tus ojos algo tan doloroso... -un suspiro-... probablemente fue culpa de Zechs y no suya, no sé como manejaba ésto, realmente lo lamento, yo me enteré hace muy poco de la relación de ellos y no supe como decírtelo... lo lamento mucho... Si hubiera tenido el valor antes... te hubiera dicho que Heero te engañaba con Zechs... lo siento de veras... pero tu sabes que puedes contar con... _

Yo únicamente colgué el teléfono mientras mis piernas dejaban de sostenerme, no podía creerlo, no me cabía en la cabeza algo como eso... mas sin embargo... mas sin embargo... Heero... Heero había...

**-------------------- Fin del Mini Flash Back --------------------**

Recuerdo todas y cada una de las 'platicas' que tuve contigo a lo largo de toda mi vida, por eso es que creí conocerte más que tu mismo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así. Sé que eres ateo, que te encanta el chocolate negro, el licor de café, la comida oriental, las películas de acción, la programación de computadoras, el color azul oscuro, el cielo estrellado, el ambiente tranquilo pero dulce, que tienes cosquillas en el cuello de vez en cuando, que detestas dormir de lado, que odias bañarte con agua demasiada caliente, que prefieres estar siempre de jean y camiseta, y que incluso usas lentes cuando estas solo. Pero definitivamente nunca supe que te enamorabas de quienes te ponía desafíos cotidianos.

Porque Zechs no hacía otra cosa sino eso, ponerte desafíos, siempre planteándote que podía ser igual o mejor que tu, y entonces tu siempre te esforzaste por demostrar que eras mejor que él. Y ahí era donde discutían increíblemente fuerte para al día siguiente volver con los retos, siempre fue así, y creí que lo odiabas...

De repente, la lluvia comienza a caer, y entonces me pregunto en donde estarás ahora. ¿Con él quizás?

'... fuego

No puedo creer cuando mis amigos dicen

tómalo con calma

Tómalo con calma, No te preocupes por los días lluviosos

fuego

Como el fuego puedes quemarme

tómame

Conviérteme,

rómpeme

como una bala puedes herirme...'

Quiero que me trague la tierra. Quiero desaparecer para siempre y así no sufrir más... pero... no vales lo suficiente como para que yo haga eso ahora, porque si realmente valieras tanto como mi vida siquiera hubieras tenido la cortesía de decirme todo con calma y no me hubieras mentido de ese modo.

Quizás así estaría sufriendo menos que ahora.

Pero nunca eh dejado de ser Shinigami ¿verdad?... Entonces se supone que mi dolor no debe existir, tal vez pueda volver a ser el Shinigami de antes olvidándome de todo esto. ¿Debería darte las gracias por hacerme recordar que el destino de un Shinigami será siempre estar solo?. ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?. Siempre tuve en cuenta que como Dios de la Muerte no podía tener amigos, ni amores, ni nada que me involucrara emocionalmente... pero lo olvidé en el momento en que me besaste confesándome qué tan importante era para ti.

Probablemente sólo este soñando y cuando despierte estarás a mi lado abrazándome y acariciándome el cabello como siempre. O probablemente esto sea sólo una broma de pésimo gusto; ojalá lo sea.

'... Tal vez estoy ciego,

Por siempre un niño

No me hagas hacer el mal

Yo no pertenezco aquí

Como el fuego puedes quemarme

Como una bala puedes herirme...'

No hago nada con llorar, debo ser fuerte e intentar continuar adelante, así como Heero pudo amar a alguien más que no sea yo, yo debo poder amar a alguien más que no sea él. Él es tan buen soldado como yo, ambos somos muy buenos, entonces los dos tenemos iguales chances de vida... aunque las mías son superiores por ser más carismático y simpático.

¡Eso es!... Yo no debo de deprimirme pensando en su error, debo olvidarlo tal cual como se lo merece, mostrarle que él tampoco es importante para mí, ser feliz aunque no esté conmigo como lo planeé hace mucho. Volveré a espacio e intentaré rearmar mi vida, si es posible me alejaré de preventers y trabajaré de otra cosa, no verte me hará mejor que verte y más si es con alguien más...

No sé como... pero llegar a esta conclusión positiva me da sueño... y creo que dormiré un poco antes de empacar. Ahora que llueve dudo que vuelvas, no debo preocuparme por verte una vez mas, el adiós ya me lo diste. Y será un adiós permanente y doloroso, aunque lo superaré. Sé que lo superaré... luego de dormir un poquito, je...

---

Siento la puerta abrirse luego del sonido de la cerradura, pero estoy tan dormido que no puedo abrir los ojos ¿Cuánto dormí?. Luego la puerta vuelve a cerrarse y fruncí el ceño molesto porque quería unas horas más de descanso, luego de todo el remolino de sentimientos me siento agotado... y entonces recordé todo. No puedo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido e intentando contener nuevamente las lágrimas porque entendía que el único que pudo haber entrado era él, y precisamente él era quien no quería que me viese llorar.

El silencio continúa luego de que la puerta es cerrada y yo me siento lentamente en el sofá sin alzar la vista, no quiero verle ni hablarle, mi garganta es un nudo y mis ojos en cualquier momento soltarán un mar salado de tantas lágrimas que me los llenan rápidamente. Necesito juntar fuerzas para ponerme de pie e irme a la habitación, juntar todo e irme sin darle ninguna explicación; sé que eso será imposible porque en cuanto me vea empacar preguntará algo y no me dejará ir hasta que le diga porque me voy. Él no sabe que yo sé lo suyo con Zechs.

Nadie dice nada, soy conciente que no quiere dirigirme la palabra, y yo menos que menos, probablemente ni me pregunte cuando empaque, probablemente me deje ir sin interrogaciones... se lo agradecería eternamente. Creo que realmente guardará silencio, así que me pongo de pie sin hacer ni un ruido y camino a paso tranquilo hasta nuestro cuarto, no lo veo en mi rango de vista ni tampoco le escucho, pero es mejor así. Trago saliva rogando a mi dios porque sea simple irme de ahí, sé que eso es pedir un milagro, pero nada pierdo con tener fe en Shinigami.

Entro al cuarto y suspiro pasándome una mano por la nuca mientras me encamino al ropero hasta tenerlo enfrente, abrirlo, sacar una valija, y disponerme a meter toda mi ropa sin el más mínimo orden, lo único que necesito es irme. Ni siquiera importa si olvido algo, lo más importante es lo general, algo con lo que cambiarme durante un tiempo hasta que tenga dinero propio. Le pediré alojamiento a Hilde o a Wufei, ellos son los únicos alejados de todo este problema y en quienes puedo confiar ahora, con Quatre estoy en duda, me duele que no me lo halla dicho, y Trowa está con Quatre así que no debo molestarlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -escucho que me pregunta con voz gruesa desde la puerta-

No voy a responder, aunque me siento abatido tengo que terminar con todo esto de raíz, tengo que ser fuerte...tengo que ser Shinigami, el Dios de la Muerte; ahora es cuando necesito su frialdad y arrogancia, ahora es cuando debo dejar atrás todo en lo que me convertí contigo, Heero.

'... fuego

Como una bala puedes herirme,

tómame, rómpeme

fuego

Como fuego puedes quemarme,

tómame

conviérteme

rómpeme

Como una bala puedes herirme...'

- ¡Duo qué estás haciendo! -repites volteándome sorpresivamente, mas yo desvío mi mirada a otro lado frunciendo el ceño, él no debe ver mi dolor-

- Simplemente me iré -aseguré con voz tranquila, algo que era anormal en mi, pero no podía disimular más-

- ¿Irte? -repites mostrándote sorprendido, lo sé porque te miro de reojo- ¿Por qué? -cuestionas volviendo a tu frialdad común-

- Me parece que si no tenemos nada entre nosotros es mejor que me valla, no corresponde que viva contigo si sólo somos ex compañeros de guerra -explico zafándome de su agarre y tomando lo último del ropero, sólo falta mi ropa interior y camisetas-

Tu sólo me observas terminar de guardar mis cosas lentamente, ya sin prisa, no entiendo por qué no dices nada... en parte si, estás sacando conclusiones propias, pero es raro que no intentes pedirme que hable... tiempo atrás me hubieras detenido, besado, e impedido que continuara mi tarea... pero ahora... ahora me doy cuenta que ya no es lo mismo.

No sé como no me di cuenta antes que habías cambiado.

Lo que más me pregunto es si podré continuar sin ti, me eh vuelto muy dependiente de ti, y temo que al alejarme no sepa como manejarme solo, probablemente no sienta únicamente depresión sino hasta intente volver a tu lado... sé que no debo hacerlo, pero muchas veces con saber no haces nada más que deprimirte. También me siento algo culpable por tener que recurrir a Hilde en un momento así, no que no la halla ido a visitar en todo este tiempo, pero... me parece injusto que ella cargue conmigo...

- ¿Adónde iras? -escucho de repente frenando el cerrado de mi bolso-

- No sé -contesté simplemente tragando saliva-

Sinceramente estoy dudando en irme, quizás el realmente tenga una buena razón para todo... quizás después necesite aclarar todo y ahora por dolor no puedo ni hablar. No sé exactamente que hacer. Cuando terminé de guardar todo suspiré y me senté en la cama mirando al suelo, debatiéndome y metalizándome de que ésta sería la última vez en tenerlo tan cerca. Si quería decir algo, debía decirlo ahora y no esperar a otra ocasión porque no la habría.

Inesperadamente para mí, le vi como se agachaba enfrente a mí para más tarde buscar con su mirada la mía, pero yo la evadí volteando a otro lado. No quería que me viese, sabía que se me notaba bien cuando lloraba, y ésta no era la excepción. Suspiré pesadamente antes de sentir su mano en mi barbilla obligándome a voltear el rostro de nuevo, mas no le miré, sino que dejé mi vista clavada en mis manos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -pregunté en casi un susurro-

- No pensé que te pondrías tan molesto -contestó sinceramente, pero no a lo que yo me refería-

- No... -negué exhalando con los ojos cerrados- me refiero a lo de Zechs.

Nuevamente observé mis manos mientras las empuñaba en mi regazo, a mí alrededor sólo había silencio, lo cual indirectamente tomé como que realmente me engañó. Sentí nuevamente las lágrimas abordar mis ojos pero negué con la cabeza al no escuchar respuesta y me puse de pie tomando la valija que permaneció siempre a mi lado. No tenía caso continuar allí si él no iba a darme la única respuesta que necesitaba.

-... Está bien, que estés bien, suerte Heero -concluí resignado y en medio de otro suspiro, no me lograba quitar la pesadez-

- Dime quien te dijo eso -interrumpió mi andar con la voz grave-

- No tiene importancia ¿no crees? -le devolví volteándome apenas- lo único que importa es que yo no fui capas de mantenerte a mi lado, si no soy suficiente y él te corresponde, mejor me voy y no te fastidio más.

- ¿Por qué eres tan falso? -soltó de repente volteándose y enfrentándome-

- ¿Falso? -alcé una ceja- Heero sólo estoy intentando que no me duela más, ya entendí, ahora no tengo que seguir martirizándome, no sirve, tu ya no me extrañarás entonces yo tampoco tengo que extrañarte. Somos soldados, fue mi culpa por olvidar que nuestro destino es estar solos...

- Fue tu culpa por volverte tan manejable -corrigió fríamente-

- ¡Bueno! -exclamé frustrado- ¡Está bien fue toda mi culpa y todo lo que quieras pero deja de tirármelo en la cara!... ¡Yo hice todo lo que creí correcto! Y si no funcionó, si tan mal la pasaste, si no fue lo que esperabas ¡PUES LO SIENTO, PERO DEJA DE LASTIMARME AÚN MÁS! -estallé dejando caer unas lágrimas inconscientemente-

Fruncí el ceño molesto y volteé la cara dispuesto a irme cuando él me abrazó por atrás, no entendí esa acción, simplemente no la comprendía pero deseaba quedarme entre sus brazos más tiempo y olvidar todo... lastimosamente, quien saldría herido de eso sería yo, y no él... por eso no me estaba permitido permanecer a su lado, él ya no me quería y tenía a alguien más... tenía a alguien que no era yo...

Sus labios besándome el cuello me hicieron estremecer. ¿Por que hacía esto?. ¿Qué quería lograr?. ¿Lastimarme más?. ¿O pedirme perdón y pedirme volver a lo de antes?... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto?... ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal puntualmente?...

- ¿Te irás sin pelear? -me preguntó al oído- ¿Y si yo estoy cometiendo errores?.

- Heero... -temblé suavemente-

'... fuego

No puedo creer cuando mis amigos dicen

tómalo con calma

Tómalo con calma, No te preocupes por los días lluviosos

fuego

Como el fuego puedes quemarme

Conviérteme,

como una bala puedes herirme

como una bala puedes herirme

como el fuego puedes quemarme

Por favor lastímame.'

¿Y si él era quien estaba equivocado y sólo intentaba salir de la rutina recurriendo a alguien más?... ¿Y si ni siquiera existió ese engaño?... ¿Por qué tome todas las decisiones yo solo?...

_Owary. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tawake: Esta palabra, cuyo significado es 'Persona estúpida' o algo similar, se la robé a otra escritora cuyo fanfinc es "Mi juventud: La diferencia entre tu y yo" coincido con ella en que todos usan demasiado Baka, y como Dohau es muy de Slam Dunk preferí usar ésta. Espero que ella no se enoje en que le halla robado la palabrita.

N/A: bueno, esto es por mi demora, lamentablemente el concurso de mi otro oneshot se alargo mas de lo esperado, así que escuchando una canción me inspiré de golpe y me puse a escribirlo en dos días y aquí los traigo.

Basketball está terminado y pronto será subido, al igual que Dreams come true, sé que prometí subirlo la semana pasada pero surgieron exámenes, estudios y problemas sentimentales así que me trabé. Pero intentaré que la semana entrante esté en la red para comenzar con el cuatro de destinos cruzados. Mi nuevo fanfinc aún no lo subiré porque me parece muy pronto, cuando termine con un amor en red quizás lo suba (seguramente para ese entonces, ya estaré terminando dreams come true también)

Gracias a las que me enviaron mails recordándomelos y a todos los que me leen día a día, mil gracias a todos.

Canción: The Rasmus - Bullet.

Feliz cumple Dark Mousy . Que los cumplas felizz XDDD Ryoko Yuy 

PD: el final, se los dejo a delivery xD así que imaginen que pasó luego... jejejejeje


End file.
